Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is recognized as a deposition technique that forms high quality materials with minimal defects and tight statistical process control. Even so, new deposition precursors are sought that may be particularly suited to ALD. ALD of aluminum nitride films has been accomplished with known precursors comprising aluminum alkyls, such as trimethyl aluminum, triethyl aluminum, and tributyl aluminum. However, the known precursors can be pyrophoric or require other special handling that complicates the ALD process.
Accordingly, a need exists for ALD precursors of aluminum-containing films that allow simplified processing.